1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an adjustable lordosis orthopedic insert that can be removably mounted within a back brace, to limit motion and provide a patient with maximum comfort and effective back support. Generally lordosis refers to a normal inward curvature of a patient's lumbar and cervical regions of the spine and is a physiological feature of a human skeleton to assist in providing an efficient walking gait for humans over that of other primates. Various factors may contribute to muscle pain or spasms that can occur, for example, in the abdominal muscles or muscles in the lumbar, spine and hamstring, resulting in an imbalance. A back brace with a customized adjustment of support for the lordosis can assist in minimizing stresses on the intervertebral disks that can be subjected to excessive secondary curvature of the lordosis in a human spine.
2. Description of Related Art
Orthotists and medical practitioners frequently have to customize an orthotic device to meet the specifics of a patient's setting angle of lordosis. In extreme cases, a cast can be made of the patient and the orthotic back brace can be made from the cast for the specific size and condition of the individual to maintain the stability of the patient's spine. Back braces can be formed with plastic inserts positioned within a relatively flexible fabric pocket. The inserts, including a lordosis insert to be positioned adjacent the spine, are then further customized usually by the application of an appropriate amount of heat and bending forces and sometimes by cutting or trimming the inserts to comply with anatomy of the particular patient. Such customizing procedures can add to the medical expense of a back brace.